kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel
Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames, is the eighth member of Organization XIII. Considered a wild card by the rest of the Organization, he acted as a double agent in Castle Oblivion, keeping track of Marluxia's plans, then betrayed the Organization for his friendship with Roxas. His distinguishing features include his spiky fire red hair, peridot eyes, and his twin purple reverse teardrop shaped markings under each eye (one per eye). Axel wields red and silver weapons called chakrams, and utilizes the element of fire. He also controls the group of lesser Nobodies known as the Assassins. Axel's next appearance will be in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He will be one of the playable characters in the multiplayer format. Journal Entry Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A mysterious figure who stands in Sora's path. Hard to read, half of the time Axel seems to be messing around... But for all we know, he's done more thinking than anyone else put together. Reverse/Rebirth He is a shadow whose intentions and secrets are hidden from all. Axel has no qualms about exploiting others to suit his needs. He used Sora and Naminé to silence Marluxia and halt his plot against the Organization. Axel claims he and Sora have something in common, but that connection is unclear. Kingdom Hearts II "Organization XIII's Number VIII." He commands fire and carries a uniquely-shaped weapon. '' ''He has proven to be an odd duck of sorts within the Organization, lashing out against treachery, yet stirring troubles with his own betrayals all the while. He claims he and Sora share some sort of bond, but Sora can't imagine what that might be. Story Meeting Roxas When Roxas was first born, Xemnas found him, in front of the old mansion in Twilight Town. When prompted to join Organization XIII, he abruptly refused, and was left to wander the large scape of the town. It was then that, in both the KHII manga and in the Final Mix+ version of the game that Roxas first saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette--yet despite his knowing that he couldn't feel, he was jealous. Seeing the look on Roxas' face about the three friends playing together in the Sandlot bothered Axel, and he confronted him. After a moment of talking, Axel convinced Roxas to head up to his spot at the top of the Clock Tower, and gave him sea-salt ice cream (though many fans believe that, by the way Axel was eating his own ice cream, chomping on its corner with its teeth instead of licking it, he wasn't too fond of the Popsicles at first.) It was then that Axel also convinced Roxas to join the Organization. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories '' "You didn't think, after all that, I'd just give up the ghost, did you?" '' --Axel, commenting on Sora's behavior after he purposely allowed himself to be defeated. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories while Sora and Riku are wandering around in Castle Oblivion, Axel is working for the two parties of the already divided Organization in the castle. One side is Larxene and Marluxia, who seek to use Sora's powers to usurp Xemnas and the rest of the Organization using Naminé to alter Sora's memories. On another side is Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, three of the original members of Organization XIII. Those three realized Marluxia's ambitions and try to counteract by using Riku to destroy Sora. At first, Axel joins the rebel group, though his intentions at this point are unclear. Axel fights Sora to test him ; Sora defeats him and Axel gladly gives up a card for Sora to progress further in the castle. In his conversation with Larxene, he professes an interest in the fact that Sora retains his self-consciousness even after becoming a Heartless. After Vexen nearly reveals the existence of Roxas to Sora, Axel is ordered by Marluxia to dispose of Vexen. Axel does so effortlessly, and is accepted by Marluxia and Larxene into their conspiracy. Using this to his advantage, Axel allows Naminé to escape and contact Sora. Later on, Axel confronts Marluxia, allowing him to figure out the fact that Axel is actually a double agent. Citing his previous order to rid the Organization of traitors, Axel is about to attack Marluxia even at the cost of Naminé's life but is interrupted by Sora, whom he then fights. At the end of the battle, Axel pretends to have fallen, and confuses Sora with the words "I don't deserve this after I helped you..." and vanishes. After his battle with Sora, Axel meets with Zexion, who discusses Riku and requests data on Destiny Islands. Despite their previous collaboration, Axel later offers Riku Replica the honor of killing Zexion, promising the duplicate that he would gain new powers and be able to defeat the real Riku. The exact reason for Axel's betrayal is not stated, and seems self-contradictory after he had helped stop Marluxia's betrayal, though it was true that both sides of the Organization members in Castle Oblivion (the members in the basement and the higher levels) had their own ideas for betrayal. Yet the only comment Axel makes is that it would be more interesting to see Sora and Riku's future than to save Zexion. However, this may have something to do with Axel's friendship with Roxas, which is probably and partly also the reason why he effortlessly destroys Vexen earlier as he doesn't want to risk Sora pursuing his Nobody should he learn of him. Kingdom Hearts II Plagued with questions as to why he has a Keyblade and subconsciously seeking out Sora, Roxas leaves the Organization. Axel, who found companionship in Roxas, is distraught by this decision. This also do to the fact in the relationship of Roxas and Axel Axel is the said "Riku" of the friendship and is lost without Roxas/"Sora" Later on, Roxas was captured by Riku and put in Ansem the Wise's Digital Twilight Town where his memory is wiped and replaced with an artificial one, leading him to believe he is a normal teenager. Axel is sent to the simulated town to bring Roxas back to the Organization. However, his first effort fails due to DiZ's appearance and the restarting of the Twilight Town program. Roxas is dumbfounded by Axel's appearance and comments, lacking any memories of him and hence awareness of what is going on. Soon, Axel is forced to accept the Organization's order to either eliminate Roxas or be destroyed himself. Axel again tries to recover Roxas without the need to kill him, especially when Roxas began to remember him, but is frozen in place by DiZ using his control over the simulation. The two meet again, but for the last time. Despite Roxas' recovering of his memories, Axel informs him that its too late and fights Roxas and his dual Keyblades. Axel loses the fight and leaves, choosing not to carry out his mission and becomes branded a traitor for it. While Sora reawakened with Roxas inside him, Axel was entrusted by Riku to protect Naminé. Naminé's words, about those who are dear to them despite being Nobodies, moved Axel. A second chance with Sora '' "The guy you just saw. He's their leader! X-E-M-N-A-S. Got it memorized? " '' - Axel, telling Sora about the Organization's superior, Xemnas. During Sora's exploits to the different worlds, Axel appears before Kairi, intending to kidnap her to draw Sora out. Axel realizes that, if he could transform Sora into a Heartless, Roxas would be born again. However, Kairi escapes through a corridor of darkness created by Riku, landing in Twilight Town and staying there for some time in wait of Sora. However, Axel comes to fetch her once more, but not long afterwards she is taken captive by Saïx instead under orders to give Axel something to actually worry about. After the invasion of the Radiant Garden by the Heartless, Sora confronts Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII. Xemnas decides to take his leave, and Axel is there to greet Sora. Axel hints that the Keyblade causes the hearts that composed the Heartless to flee, but refuses to say what Organization XIII would do with those hearts. Axel also apologizes for losing Kairi, but flees for his life (and body, for the Organization threatens to turn him into a Dusk if he fails to bring back Roxas--which he failed in) when Saïx arrives at the scene. Death On the way to The World That Never Was, Sora and his friends are trapped in Betwixt and Between by Nobodies, but Axel arrives to help, though most of his energy had already been spent. Sora and Axel battle the Nobodies, but seeing no other choice, Axel decides to put every bit of his energy into one massive attack to destroy the Nobodies. His body smoldering and beginning to fade, Axel opens the passageway to The World That Never Was. As he dies, he tells Sora, "Sorry for what I did to her" referring to Kairi. He also expresses that Roxas made him feel like he had a heart, and that Sora makes him feel the same way. After that, Xigbar and Luxord were curious about Axel doing something as foolish as that, but Xemnas revealed that Axel's death served to stir Roxas from his rest. In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, Axel would make one final appearance in Roxas' flashback where he gives a final farewell to Roxas. It is also possible (like the rest of the Organization with the exception of Xemnas) that there is a Heartless version of Axel. Whether this will be touched upon in a later game is yet to be seen. Fighting Style As the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel uses two uniquely shaped weapons called Chakrams, and commands fire. In Chain of Memories, Axel teleports back and forth across the field, barraging his foe with his Chakram, as well as deftly throwing the wheels from afar. He can create a nearly unavoidable wall of fire that expands out from him across the entire field, and can also turn his wheels into fireballs that home in on the target. Finally, he can duplicate his Chakrams and then send all four to ricochet off the foe and walls at unavoidable speeds. In Kingdom Hearts II, Axel is very quick on his feet, and attacks with deadly precision and aim. One of his techniques is to launch his weapons at his opponent, which return to Axel's hand with a boomerang-like effect. If the situation becomes dire, Axel abandons most defensive measures, and move forward to retrieve the weapons in midair instead of waiting for them to return. He can also coat them in fire and launch a formidable mid-ranged offensive assault for a short time as well as launch them as homing fireballs, glide along the ground with fire blazing behind him, or move next to his opponent with impressive speed and unleash a horizontal spiral of flame. And, like his elemental opposites, Demyx & Vexen, Axel can send pillars consisting of his element at his opponent. If situation becomes hopeless, he can use a sacrificial attack on all surrounding enemies. In serious one-on-one battles, Axel can create a ring of fire pillars that block off any escape route. In this ring, he can leap out of view behind the fire before ambushing the foe from another point behind them. The ring itself can also harm opponents when they get too close. He can also turn the floor into a burning surface that slowly chips away at a person's health. Card see:Axel (Enemy Card) Battle Quotes *"Hey, do I ring any bells yet?!" *"Come here! I'll make it all stop!" *"Burn, baby!" *"Get back!" *"Whats the problem?!" *"Okay!" *"Take that!" *"Won’t forget this!" *"Got it memorized?" *"Its not over yet!" *"Roxas!" *"Sora!" *"Oh, no, you don't!" *"You got me..." *"Want more?!" *"Don't make me mad!" *"Think fast!" *"I'll take you all out!" *"That's more like it!" *"Outta the way!" Trivia *In the Japanese version, Axel was voiced by popular seiyuu Keiji Fujiwara, whose last involvement with Square Enix was to voice Reno of Final Fantasy VII titles Advent Children, Last Order and Crisis Core and provide the voice of Maes Hughes of Fullmetal Alchemist. The English dub followed with Axel voiced by Quinton Flynn, who also voiced Reno in Advent Children and Crisis Core, as well as voice Issaru and Bickson of Final Fantasy X. He also voices the English voice of Deidara from Naruto in one episode. *It has been noted that Axel bears many similarities to Reno from Final Fantasy VII. Their similarities include facial markings, wild red hair, green eyes, similar personalities, and they also share voice actors as noted above. Tetsuya Nomura commented on the connection between Axel and Reno, stating that he wanted to experiment by placing a familiar character in a new environment and role. *Axel is often considered a popular member of the Organization and from the series by fans, mainly due to his role in the games, abilities and sacrificial death. In fact, he was also a popular member of the Kingdom Hearts staff and, according to the "Kingdom Hearts Character Report Volume 2", he was initially supposed to die at the end of Roxas' Prologue, but his popularity caused him to be continued into the main game of Kingdom Hearts II. *As the original names of only Roxas and the first six members of the Organization have been revealed so far, it is particularly difficult to determine what Axel's original name was, as none of the possible combinations (Ael, Ale, Ela, Eal, Lea and Lae) sounds very likely. However, there has been speculation that his original name was Alex, and because the name already had an X another was not added. *In Chain of Memories, Axel's catchphrase is "Commit it to memory", but in Kingdom Hearts II, it was changed to "Got it memorized?", which is a more liable English translation of his original Japanese phrase, "Kioku shita ka?", which is also a past tense question. *The song "Circle of Fire" by Tempo was inspired by Axel. *In the English language versions, Axel's death scene was edited to remove the flames that were consuming his body. Videos Category:Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Organization XIII Category:Castle Oblivion Category:World That Never Was Category:Travelers